My Little Pony: Fluttershy Stands Up
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Fluttershy decides to stop being a pushover and learns how to stand up for herself, but she goes too far when she mistreats Rarity and Pinkie Pie, nearly breaking up their friendship, that's when she realizes she had become a totally different pony, but later she learns a very important lesson from Neo that she will remember for the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1 Iron Will

My Little Pony: Fluttershy Stands Up

Chapter 1

Iron Will

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, Neo was visiting Fluttershy in her cottage and they were having a tea conversation. Neo didn't drink tea so he drank , which he got from his automatic foodmaker. Fluttershy took a sip of her tea and they were having a nice conversation about their latest good times with their friends.

Fluttershy talked a little bit about some good times they've had together in the past, then she brought up the time when Neo said something to her that made her feel like a strong, independent pony. Fluttershy asked Neo if he remembered those words and Neo said he did, and it was something he would never forget. Fluttershy began to remember what happened that day.

Her memory began and it started back when she was feeding her animal friends. Every animal ate what she gave them except for Angel the bunny, whenever Fluttershy gave him food, he would refuse to eat it. Fluttershy asked him what he wanted to eat and Angel showed Fluttershy a recipe for an elaborate cherry topped salad. Fluttershy protested and Angel slapped her and shoved the recipe in her face. Then Fluttershy said in a surrendering voice, "I'll make your recipe."

Fluttershy had to go into town to buy the materials to make the recipe, while she was in line at the Ponyville Market, ponies cut in front of her. She wasn't sure what to do since she had so much kindness in her heart. Ponies kept cutting in front of her and Fluttershy couldn't assert herself. Rarity and Pinkie Pie came to the market and saw what was happening. Rarity told Fluttershy that she needs to start standing up for herself and don't let other ponies treat her so rudely. Pinkie Pie said that this was a big problem and Fluttershy should do something about it right away.

Rarity showed Fluttershy how to stand up for herself by charming a pony named Gizmo into selling her his last bundle of asparagus. Gizmo eventually let her buy it and Fluttershy was surprised that it worked. Then Pinkie Pie tricked a tomato seller into selling Fluttershy all his tomatoes at half price. To Fluttershy's surprise, it worked as well. Then Rarity and Pinkie convinced her to try it and Fluttershy attempted to try it by buying the last cherry. Unfortunately, it backfired and she ended up losing the cherry to Lemon Drops.

Fluttershy returned to her cottage to serve the salad to Angel, she apologized for the lack of the cherry on top, but Angel was upset about it, he threw the salad in Fluttershy's face and he threw Fluttershy out the door and Fluttershy crashed headfirst into her mailbox. Fluttershy got up and said, "Look at me, I really am a doormat." Then she saw a pamphlet for an assertiveness seminar. She read the pamphlet and said, "The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze centre." As Celestia is my witness, I'm never gonna be a pushover again!"

Fluttershy arrived at the hedge maze and she squeezed herself through the crowd of ponies to the front of the crowd, but she ended up getting tossed to the back of the crowd. Then the seminar started and a large blue muscular minotaur named Iron Will came onto the stage.

During the seminar, he promised the ponies that anyone who follows his advice and techniques will no longer be a pushover, he even provided a 100% satisfaction guarantee that anyone who isn't fully satisfied with his training will pay nothing for the seminar. Iron Will called out for a volunteer to demonstrate his techniques, he looked around the crowd and called on Fluttershy. Fluttershy was nervous and she timidly walked onto the stage.

As she walked onto the stage, a goat blocked her path, which brought out Iron Will's lesson. Iron Will taught Flutteshy to be assertive and don't let others walk all over her. Fluttershy finally gave a response that impressed and pleased Iron Will, then he said to the crowd if his techniques can work for a shy pony like Fluttershy, they can work for anypony. The crowd cheered and Fluttershy was starting to feel confident in being assertive.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Different Fluttershy

My Little Pony: Fluttershy Stands Up

Chapter 2

A Different Fluttershy

The next day at her cottage, Fluttershy felt confident to try out the techniques she learned from Iron Will. First she stood up to a pony named Mr. Greenhooves for over watering her plants.

Then when Fluttershy went into town, she got blocked by 2 ponies who were talking to each other. At first she asked them to moved politely but they ignored her and kept talking. Then Fluttershy got angry and yelled at them, then they moved out of her way and Fluttershy was beginning to feel more confident about no longer being a pushover.

Later, Fluttershy was in a line at Sugarcube Corner, while she was in line, a pony tried to cut in front of her. She yelled at the pony and scared him into going to the back of the line along with some other ponies. Rarity and Pinkie Pie came over to her and were impressed by how Fluttershy has improved with assertiveness. Neo was also there and he was also impressed by how Fluttershy had changed as well, he described it as Fluttershy is now becoming a woman.

Then Pinkie Pie made a joke and laughed, but Fluttershy took it as an insult and she threw punch on Pinkie Pie and left the bakery. As she left the bakery, she signaled a taxi, but a pony cut in front of her and Fluttershy attacked and threw the pony out of the cart. Fluttershy said in an angry voice, "Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around!" Then she screamed, "NOPONY!" Neo, Rarity and Pinkie Pie saw what happened and they were worried about Fluttershy.

Later that day, Fluttershy left her cottage with even more confidence, she went to get her mail and saw that the mailpony had delivered the wrong mail. She confronted the mailpony about delivering the wrong mail, he apologized but Fluttershy disregarded his apology and cited Iron Will's lessons again. After getting the correct mail, a tourist pony asked Fluttershy for directions to the Ponyville tower, as she responded, she dropped her mail in a puddle. Fluttershy got angry and she threw the tourist across the field and into a bale of hay.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie saw the whole thing and they went to confront Fluttershy. Rarity said that Fluttershy had been taking her assertiveness a little too far. Fluttershy took their concern as an insult and assumed that they wanted her to be a pushover like she used to be. Neo was watching the whole confrontation a few yards away and he was feeling concerned as well.

Pinkie Pie said they wanted old Fluttershy back and Fluttershy said that new Fluttershy was here to stay. Fluttershy insulted Pinkie Pie, saying she had a simple little brain and Rarity was too petty. Rarity began to cry and she said, "I cannot believe what that monster Iron Will has done to you!"

Then they both ran away crying in tears. Fluttershy felt proud of herself, but then she looked at her reflection in the puddle and she realized how violent and unkind she had been and she started to feel remorseful, she said, "Iron Will isn't the monster, I'm the monster."

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Taking a Stand

My Little Pony: Fluttershy Stands Up

Chapter 3

Taking a Stand

Fluttershy finally realized what she had become thanks to Iron Will's lessons about assertiveness, now she was afraid to go near anypony for fear that her new mean self would cause harm and unkindness.

A few hours later, Neo, Rarity and Pinkie Pie came to Fluttershy's cottage and they saw that the door and windows had been boarded up. Rarity knocked on the door and said, "Fluttershy, are you in there?" Fluttershy was inside, but she told them to go away before she hurts them again, she even called herself nasty Flutteshy. Angel even tied himself to a chair.

Fluttershy vowed to never come out of her house again to avoid causing any more misery to her friends and other ponies. Rarity told her that she wasn't to blame and none of this was her fault, she just got some bad advice from Iron Will. Pinkie Pie even said that there are other ways to assert herself without yelling at ponies and being mean. Rarity said that she can even stand up for herself without being unpleasant. But Fluttershy was too afraid to come out of her house, thinking that she had gone too far with her assertiveness.

Then Iron Will came to the cottage to collect payment after hearing about Fluttershy's new transformation. Rarity and Pinkie Pie tried charming the big blue minotaur into coming back later since Fluttershy was in no condition to deal with him. But Iron Will said he wanted his payment now.

Pinkie Pie tried playing it off saying that Fluttershy wasn't home, Iron Will was willing to come back later and no further, but Pinkie Pie said he would have to wait a full day. Iron Will said he will only wait half a day and no longer, Iron Will and Pinkie Pie argued about that for a minute until Pinkie Pie tricked him into saying he'll come back the next day.

Then Iron Will heard Fluttershy in her cottage, he moved Pinkie Pie out of his way and knocked on the door. Fluttershy answered and Iron Will said, "You were nothing but a doormat, and Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine! Now, pay Iron Will what you owe Iron Will!" Fluttershy quietly said, "No." Iron Will couldn't believe what he just heard, he said, "Ohhh, I'd hate to be you right now, because Iron Will is gonna to rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets his money pronto!"

Neo was about to step in and defend Fluttershy until she said, "As I recall, during your workshop you promised one hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, or you pay nothing. Well, I'm not satisfied." Iron Will was stunned, he said, "What do you mean you're not satisfied?! Everypony has always been satisfied!" Fluttershy said, "Well, I guess I'm the first then. But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's as simple as that." Iron Will tried to cut a deal with Fluttershy but she said no means no. Iron Will said, "No means no, huh? Nopony's ever said that to me before. Huh... I gotta remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop." Neo was impressed by how Fluttershy stood up to Iron Will. Iron Will finally left and Neo, Rarity and Pinkie Pie came over to Fluttershy.

They congratulated her for standing up to Iron Will, then Neo said to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, I'm so proud of how you stood up to Iron Will, you really are a woman after all." Fluttershy said, "Why thank you Neo." Neo said, "You know Fluttershy, you may be a shy, sweet pony, but you can tough when you have to be, I just want you to know that you don't any advice on how to be tough from anyone, especially from a man, you wouldn't even need me for that. Just remember Fluttershy, you are a smart, strong independent young mare, and you don't need a man to complete you."

Fluttershy was so touched by Neo's words, she never thought she would hear a lecture like this, especially from a boy. She could see that Neo was a true friend and was huge supporter of feminism. Even Rarity and Pinkie Pie were touched by his lecture. Fluttershy gave Neo a hug and said, "Thank you Neo, you're a wonderful friend and I love you so much, I'm so thankful to have a friend like you." Neo said, "I love you too Fluttershy, and you're a wonderful friend yourself." Rarity and Pinkie Pie joined in the hug and they reconciled their friendship. They were happy to know that the real Fluttershy was back and was here to stay, and that they were best friends.

Then Fluttershy wrote a letter to Princess Celestia about what she learned about standing up for yourself and how to do it without changing who you are. Fluttershy's flashback ended and she took a sip of her tea. She said to Neo, "I will never forget those wonderful words you told me, you truly are a wonderful friend, I wish everypony could be like you Neo." Neo said, "Thank you Fluttershy, and I wish everypony could be as sweet and kind as you are." Fluttershy giggled and blushed at his comment.

Then Neo looked over and he saw Angel approaching them, he said, "Looks like Angel wants some attention."Fluttershy went over to Angel and she gave him a regular salad for him to eat. At first Angel wouldn't eat it, but Fluttershy wasn't going to give him anything else. Neo said to Angel, "Angel, you're gonna have to eat what she gives you this time, believe me, you don't wanna mess with her." Fluttershy looked at Neo and said, "It's okay Neo, I can handle this."

Neo went back to drinking his soda and Fluttershy gave Angel the stare. Intimidated by the stare, Angel finally started eating the salad and Fluttershy was proud of herself that she was finally able to show who is boss by just being herself. Fluttershy may be a shy and sweet pony, but she can be tough when necessary, and Neo loved seeing the work of the power of feminism.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
